Scars :
by TerrorRoads
Summary: There he sat in the back seat of a taxi that just picked him up from the airport, head leaning against the widow, looking outside, eye's filled with emotions, he was back; back in his childhood town Cameron. He goes by the name of Randal Keith Orton. After he settles in he comes across his childhood best friend Jeff hardy, little does he know that Jeff isn't the same kid he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**: Scars :**

**Chapter 1:**

There he sat in the back seat of a taxi that just picked him up from the airport, head leaning against the widow, looking outside, eye's filled with emotions, he was back; back in his childhood town Cameron. He goes by the name of Randal Keith Orton, but people may know him as Randy Orton. Back when he was the age of ten he had to move in with his aunt in Missouri, leaving Cameron for him it felt like leaving everything that was left in him. At the age of ten his parents died in a traffic accident. The only family he had was his aunt that lived in Missouri, he didn't want to move there, but he had to.

He knew that one day when the time was right he would move back to Cameron, NC, and the time came. Now he's nineteen, he finished high school in Missouri and applied for college there too, but he was kicked out due to a lot of fighting and arguments with students and teachers, he only passed his first semester in college but he was completely fine with it, he only got in college because his aunt forced him too. Randy was never a school type; he hated it and everything that it had to do with it.

Randy was still in doubt about his life success, he still had no idea what he wanted in his life, in his mind he asked himself several times '_should I follow my dad's footsteps and maybe try and be a professional athlete like him?'_ nothing seemed to satisfy him.

A huge smile spread across his face when the taxi drove in the neighbourhood he grew up in, he started to remember all his child hood memories, they all involved mostly one person, him and Jeff. Both him and Jeff when they were young they were best friends, nothing could spread them apart from each other until the accident happened and he had to move to Missouri, he wondered to himself if Jeff was still living in Cameron, he kind of missed him. Everything he did when he was young involved Jeff, he remembered clearly the day before he had to move in with his aunt, he was staying round Jeff's, he remembered how sad both of them were when he had to go, they spent the entire night awake talking and wondering if they could ever see each other again.

The cab passed his old house, and his smile faded away, he started to remember his mom and dad, he really missed them, the last words they said to him were "Behave at Ruby's house Randal". He sighed and felt tears form in his eye's, he shook his head and tried hard not to think about his parents at that moment, he hated breaking down infront of people especially someone he didn't knew. The cab finally stopped infront of a house, he paid the fare and got his things out of the back trunk, he made his way to the front door and sighed '_Welcome home Randal' _he said to himself while sliding his hands in the front pocket and took a set of keys out, he opened the door and got in the house.

It wasn't much only two bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen, small living room and a small back yard. He got in the masters bed room and started unpacking his stuff. It took him about an two to three hours to settle down. He sighed and walked in the living room and sat down on the couch, he took a glance around the room and leaned his head back; he decided whether he should go out or not...he decided to go out to some bar.

He grabbed his keys and got out the house and started walking down the street, he remembered that somewhere in that area there was an old bar, not so many people used to gather there, he just hoped it was still there. Luckily enough it was still there in good shape, he made his way in with both his hands in the jeans front pockets, when he opened the door everyone stopped and stared at him. He stood there staring at them back when he decided to make his way towards the bar and order a drink. Everyone continued doing what they were doing and Randy ordered a martini. He felt someone grab his shoulder "Orton?" he turned round and frowned "Ugh yes?" he said to the older men that was still holding his shoulder "Oh my god Randy! You're back!" He said once again this time in a more cheered tone, Randy just stared at him confused he had no idea who this person was, "Jesus Ran it's me Jeff...Jeff Hardy" Jeff said to him smiling, Randy looked at him shocked at first, '_damn a person does truly change by time'_ Randy thought "Hey Jeffrey, been long time huh" Randy finally said hugging Jeff tightly, Jeff nodded and hugged him back "I thought I would never see you again Ran, it's been so long" Jeff said this time his voice was cracking a bit, Randy noticed and broke from the hug to look and Jeff "Jeff don't...don't cry, you're in public" Randy told him still holding Jeff's shoulders, Jeff nodded and wiped a tear away "Sorry Ran you know how much emotional I get" he told him looking down at his feet, Randy smiled and hugged Jeff again, '_though he changed his appearance he is still the same sensitive kid I knew' _"Jeff! Get your ass back to work I am not paying you to hug people!" someone said from the back of the bar, Jeff broke apart from Randy "God damn it" he mumbled and walked away from Randy still looking down at his feet, he got behind the counter and started to do clean the counter and dirty beer mugs and cups. Randy sat down infront of Jeff and smiled once again, he kept looking at Jeff until Jeff raised his head up and looked back at Randy, Randy reached out his hand and messed Jeff's hair up "What the hell did you do to your hair Jeff?" Jeff pushed Randy's hand away from his hair and frowned "What? It's awesome" he said while drying up a mug "It's weird, how many colours do you have 6?" Randy asked again "I had six, back when my hair was longer but now I only got 3, Green, Purple and black" Jeff smiled while doing his hair up again, "and what's with the beard?" Randy asked again this time chuckling, he knew how much it annoyed Jeff when someone asks too many question "Are you hear to ask me about how I look?" Jeff asked back in a serious tone "Nop...I'm just happy to see you" Randy smiled at him "But seriously, you have always been creative but I never thought you would be creative on your body too, how long does it take you to shave?" Randy kept on asking, Jeff sighed and placed the mug on the counter "Approximately thirty minutes, will another drink shut you up from asking another question Ran?" Randy shook his head "Nop, it won't actually it might encourage me to keep asking questions" Randy chuckled, Jeff face palmed himself and shook his head "Still the same Randy, I don't care that we just met like after I don't know how many years, ask another question and I'll knock you out" Jeff said jokingly, Randy raised his hands up in defeat and formed like a zip on his mouth "no more questions for tonight then" Randy said, Jeff nodded "Hey, I finish my shift in...an hour, how about you wait for me to finish and we can...uhm go to get something to eat and maybe catch up?" Jeff asked while his face turned a little bright red "Sure, great idea" Randy agreed _'why the hell is he blushing?' _he asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**((An hour later))**

"Finally, I couldn't wait to get out of that shit hole" Jeff complained, while they were walking down the street to a diner. Randy looked at him and smiled again, he was glad that his old buddy actually recognised him, if Jeff wouldn't have talked to him first he wouldn't have any idea if Jeff was still alive or not. "Here we are" Jeff said smiling when they made it to the diner, "Gee...this diner still exist we used to come here after school with your mum Jeff" Randy said remembering those moments; Jeff nodded and made his way in followed by Randy behind him. They sat down on a table and ordered their meal "So what brings you back here Ran?" Jeff asked after they finished eating "Basically, everything Missouri wasn't my home, this is where I grew up, well grew up but yeah whatever it's where my mum and dad lived, after I left a part of me died, I love it here, I feel more welcome then Missouri" Randy said "Well, I'm glad you're back Ran...I really am, I missed you so much" Jeff said and chuckled a bit "I still have those lame action figures we used to play with" Randy almost choked in his drink and looked at Jeff "seriously Jeff? I threw those things away ages ago" Jeff looked at him and frowned "Well mister I'm all grown up now, I'm more sensitive than you are, and basically it's the only thing I had that reminded me...of you" Jeff locked eye's with Randy's, Randy sensed a bit of hurt in Jeff's eye's and he noticed that his eye's were starting to turn red and filled with tears "Jeff, Don't! Just don't cry! I don't remember you being this much sensitive" Randy said shaking Jeff's hand "I know, I can't help it Ran, I don't think we're going to be the same as we were before Ran, there is something about me that made alot of people hate me" Jeff's voice once again was breaking, "I'll be back" Randy stood up and walked towards the counter he paid the bill and went back to the table, he took Jeff's hand and pulled him off the table "Come on let's go" Randy said while pulling Jeff out the diner "Where are we going?" Jeff asked, "My place, atleast if you breakdown you'll only breakdown infront of me and not everyone" Randy said still pulling Jeff, Jeff quickly got out of Randy's grip and stopped "Are you embarrassed cause of me?" He asked a little bit angry, Randy stopped and looked at him "No, you never embarrassed me Jeff, but it's better at my place after all we'll be more in private" He grabbed Jeff's hand again and continued to pull him all the way down to his place.

They reached his place and they got in "It's not much, but it's all I could afford right now" Randy said, Jeff smiled and hugged Randy again, Randy was a bit shocked at how Jeff was acting, he pulled out of Jeff's grip "Let's head in the living room and tell me why we won't be the same as we were when we were kids" Jeff nodded and both of them made their way towards the living room, Randy sat down on the couch and tapped his hand on it for Jeff to sit next to him, Jeff sat next to him and looked down at his feet "Well than tell me" Randy insisted, Jeff looked at him and sighed "I don't know if I should tell you this now Ran, I'm really happy you're back and I don't want to fuck our friendship up" Randy shook his head "You won't Jeff just tell me why people hate you, remember when we were kids, I was the one sticking up for you when those bullies picked on you, though I used to get beaten up with you but I don't regret it, now tell me who's bothering you and I'll show them that Mr. Orton is back in town" he said looking at Jeff, "Ran you just got back I don't want you to get in trouble cause of me!...I was thrown in Jail three times cause of fights and..." he stopped there looking down at his feet again "And?" Randy asked him, Jeff looked at him again his eye's filled with tears "Ran, I'm not that happy kid I was back when you were here, since you left everything went down hill in my life, I made bad choices in my life, my mum almost threw me out the house and my brother, he left the house and he hates me Ran" he stopped and blinked several times to hold his tears in "Jeff just open up to me! Don't you trust me anymore?" Randy told him, he was feeling really sad, he never thought Jeff would end up in that state, he remembered clearly how much Jeff and his brother used to get along, and his mother he was everything to her, he felt guilty for not keeping in touch with him "I do trust you Ran just am not ready to lose you too, I lost way to many people in my life, I cannot lose...the only friend I got" Jeff said leaning on Randy, Randy raised his hand over Jeff's shoulder, he decided to change the subject "You're not going to lose me Jeff, I'm back and here to stay nothing will take me away again I promise you that, but anyway let's change the subject, are you dating anyone?" Randy asked, Jeff shook his head "Nobody wants to date someone like me Ran...and it's kind of hard to find someone like me here anyway" Jeff said sighing, Randy got confused _'what does he mean by saying can't find someone like him..' _"What do you mean like you Jeff, there are a lot of girls out there, I'm going to be honest with you if I was a girl I would have been obsessed with you" he said with a chuckle, Jeff chuckled back "That's the problem Ran, I'm not interested in...girls" Jeff bit his tongue, he was worried Randy won't accept him about his sexuality...

**End of Chapter 1:**


	2. Chapter 2

**: Scars :**

**Chapter 2:**

Randy frowned and looked down at Jeff "Oh...it never crossed my mind that you would turn I mean...like men" Randy was a bit shocked at Jeff being gay, it never actually crossed his mind that Jeff would turn out that way, when they were young he remembered Jeff being mad about a girl that lived across their house. Jeff sighed and sat up, he started looking down at the floor again "Jeff it's fine, back in Missouri I had a friend, he was gay too" Randy said honestly, he didn't have anything against gays or lesbians for him they were the same as him just different taste about genders, to him it seemed like an opinion and everyone had a free will to have his own opinion, Jeff looked back at Randy and smiled "And what about you Ran?" He asked, Randy looked at him and twisted his lips to the side "to be quiet honest, I don't know, like back in Missouri I dated several girls, never seemed to be interested in men that way or maybe I was interested in someone but I don't know, I tried to think about it, it always stressed me out" it did actually stress him out, he remembers that back when he was in Missouri when his gay friend John and his lover used to sexual stuff it never seemed to bother him actually he was quiet tempted to join in with them but he always backed off, in his mind he thought he was straight and Jeff asking him that surely got him confused again about his sexuality.

"And what about your friend...did he have a boyfriend?" Jeff asked all interested in the subject, Randy nodded and admitted to Jeff "Yep, him and his boyfriend used to try and mock me by doing sexual stuff infront of me, it never actually mocked me and to be one hundred percent honest with you, there were some times when I would have been really tempted to join them, but something always ticked me off and made me stop." Jeff nodded and kept looking at Randy "But...have you ever like tried with a man?" Randy shook his head and looked back at Jeff "no...no man really caught my eye that way" Randy was being one hundred percent honest with Jeff, he never thought about lying or anything to make Jeff feel good about his sexuality but from the look of Jeff's face it was not bothering him at all actually he was quiet enjoying the conversation, Randy himself was enjoying the conversation too he always had some questions about gay relationships, he never had the guts to ask John nor Evan John's boy friend, both of them thought that Randy only was interested in girls, only Jeff got this close to know that Randy is pretty well confused about his sexuality "Jeff can I ask you something personal?" Randy asked Jeff, Jeff nodded and smiled "Sure, you can ask me anything you want" Randy smiled back at him "Have you ever been with a man? Like went all the way with a man?" Jeff nodded slightly "Yes, it's been a while ago though, after all the shit that happened to me, it seems like nobody wants to be a part in my life" Randy frowned he really wanted to know what Jeff did. He knew everyone was not perfect and everyone made some bad choices in life, but what could have he done to make everyone not wanting to be a part of his life that even his mother almost kicked him out the house and his brother didn't care a shit about him.

"Does it hurt?" Randy asked, Jeff frowned at him "what do you mean?" Randy started to blush a bit "you know...anal.." Jeff smiled "well at first it does to be honest, I remember my first time it felt like someone was ripping my insides apart, but than when I got used to it, in my opinion it's the best sex I ever had, why do you ask?" Randy kept blushing "Don't know, I always had those questions in my mind about those stuff" Jeff chuckled and looked at the watch in his hand "I better get going Ran, it's getting late" Randy shook his head and grabbed Jeff's hand "No, go call your mum and tell her you're sleeping out tonight" Jeff looked at Randy and swallowed a lump in his throat "There is no need to call my mother Ran, I haven't been sleeping round her house for about a year now" Randy eye's grew wide, "I thought you said she didn't k-" he was cut off my Jeff "She didn't kick me out, I left, I had to leave, Ran it's dangerous to be around me right now especially at these times" Randy got pissed off and as soon as Jeff was about to stand up from the couch they were sitting in, he grabbed Jeff's hand and yanked him back on the sofa "You're not fucking going anywhere before you tell what the fuck is wrong!" he shouted at Jeff, Jeff stood there shocked at Randy and yet again his eye's started to fill up with tears "Please Jeff tell me what you did, I want to help you" Randy said lifting his hand on Jeff's cheeks, Jeff sighed and placed his hand on top of Randy's, while looking deeply in Randy's eye's "It all started back in high school I came out that I was gay and from that day on, my life had been a living nightmare, I was the 'faggot' of the school, the punching bag for the jocks, the one that is a sinner for the one's that are holy and shit, I was miserable, getting beaten everyday, I had enough of it and made a bad choice, I had chosen to end my life slowly by taking drugs, by time my mother found out I was abusing drugs and she warned me several times that if I keep going with that habit she would kick me out, my brother found out too and he got really pissed off at me, he said I was a disgrace for the family...days went by and yet I still didn't stop the habit, I tried Ran I really tried but nothing seemed to satisfy my needs, after a while my mother stopped giving me any money she knew I was wasting them to buy drugs, I didn't have any money left, I started to steal stuff...I got caught the first 2 times my mother bailed me out but at the third time she didn't nobody did, I served my 6 months justice and..." he stopped and started to sob quietly...randy pulled him a tight hug "Let it out Jeff" he whispered in Jeff's ear, then Jeff pulled away and whipped his tears away "before I got out of jail...I was still getting abused there not only emotionally and physically but even sexually, from my jail mates and even the police officers in there, you see I was the youngest in there and in their eye's I was fresh meat, that everyone wanted to get a piece off. 6 months felt like I was in hell, when I got out I moved out of my mother's house...basically that's the story Ran." He stopped and looked back at Randy, Randy's eye's were red and filled with tears, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend when he needed him the most he wasn't there "Where are you staying Jeff?" Randy asked his voice cracking "what?" Jeff asked back..."I asked where are you staying at" Jeff looked at him and sighed "I just uh...stay in a garage down the road" Randy bit his bottom lip hard "and you think I'm going to let you go and stay there?" he shouted and Jeff, "Well YES it's where I live I deserve to be there".

Randy quickly grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar "Well, you're staying here! Tomorrow you're going to get your stuff and move here!" Randy was getting pissed off, he felt something inside him that he never felt before, he wanted to be a shield for Jeff, though they haven't seen eachothers for years he couldn't bear to hear his friend in that situation. "I can't Ran, I can't if he finds out I moved in with you, he'll kill us both!" Jeff shouted back at Randy, "nobody is going to fucking touch you again Jeff not when I'm back, it's like old times, If someone touches you I swear their dick will be served in a plate for lunch and make them eat it, and who the fuck are you talking about anyway?" Randy said trying to calm him self down while letting loose of Jeff's shirt "He's a drug dealer I still have to give him some money, so every night he comes to haunt me down and if I don't have his money, he'll take advantage, but not to worry, I only have a couple of hundreds to give him and he'll be off my back" Jeff said trying hard not set Randy into another anger range, Randy sat up on the couch again and sighed "How much do you have to give him?" Randy asked him while looking at Jeff "I know what you're thinking Ran I can never let you do that" Randy sighed "Just tell me how much you owe the guy" Jeff shook his head slightly "No" he said quietly, while looking down at his feet, Randy sighed and rubbed his forehead "Jeff, you're my friend and I want to help you, just tell me how much you owe the guy and I'll give you the money and he'll be off your back" Jeff sighed and looked at Randy "About 500 dollars" he said again quietly, Randy nodded "Tonight you're staying here, do you know where this guy lives or something?" Jeff nodded still looking down at his feet "Okay, so tomorrow we'll go where this guy lives and you'll hand him the money". Jeff felt like guilt flowing over him, he didn't want Randy to give him the money hell he didn't even want anyone to help him he thought he deserved every thing, he thought he deserved being raped almost every time that guy shows up and from alot of people on earth he couldn't stand the fact that Randy was going to give him the money "Randy, I'm serious I don't want your money, I work and get paid, you just moved back here and have your stuff to pay, I can handle it" Randy was always a stubborn person and he knew Jeff was right he had his own bills and shit to pay, then suddenly his aunt came to his mind, she told him at the airport that if he needed any financial help she would be there to help him out and though his father was a professional athlete and back when he was alive he did make alot of money and everything his parents left in the will was for Randy but his aunt signed a contract with the Lawyer that till Randy reaches the age of twenty he won't be able to have access of the money they left him. Randy shook his head and argued with Jeff "Jeff, I don't give a fuck about money, bills and shit if I need some money I'll contact my aunt and she'll send me some, and now that I'm back I'm not going to stand the fact that my best friend is living in a garage and this guy is abusing him every night, like I said tomorrow I'll give you the money, pay the guy and move in with me end of argument I made my final choice." And with that Randy stood up and walked down the hallway to his bed room "It's getting late and I'm tired you can use the other bedroom" he got in his room, he didn't bother to close the door and without changing clothes he layed on the bed and drifted off in a deep sleep.

On the other hand Jeff still felt guilty but he realized how much stubborn Randy was and sighed, he knew when it comes to stubborn people nothing would change their mind, Jeff sighed and stood up and made his way towards 'his' bedroom, when he passed Randy's room he noticed he left the door open, he glanced inside the room and saw Randy sleeping, he couldn't help but smile, he felt something warm inside of him, he felt this way before and he knew what it was but he shook that thought aside thinking that the feeling he felt was nothing more than happiness that Randy was back for good '_atleast something good happened, it had been a while since I have been this happy'_ he thought to himself, he closed Randy's door and made his was towards 'his' own room, he stripped off his shirt and looked at the mirror admiring his own tattooed body, but than he frowned remembering that he covered his whole arm so he could hide the scars he had and markings that shown previously in his life he was a drug addict. The other one's on his right torso, back, neck and leg he done them cause he always loved been artistic, he didn't care if people looked at him weirdly for having many tattoo's and having his hair in three different colours, all he cared about is that he liked the way he looked, he always loved being different. He stripped off his tight jeans, shoes and socks and layed down on his chest on the bed, he sighed and closed his eye's trying hard to fall asleep.. it took him half an hour to drift off, he always slept late cause of the guy he expected everyday to come and tear his apart again, but he felt safer there though he was still scared the guy would find him and not only harm him but Randy too.

**End of Chapter 2:**

((A.N: I might have failed a little bit in the lawyer and will part; I don't know a lot about those stuff...so I kind of made it up...Thanks for reading ))


	3. Chapter 3

**: Scars :**

**: Chapter 3 :**

It was 4am in the morning when Jeff woke up, he looked around the room still lying on the bed, he didn't recognise the room but then he remembered about the night before. He smiled lightly at the thought that his childhood friend returned back, yet deep down he was afraid that everything will go down to hell between them to, he couldn't bare the fact that Randy can get into a shit load of trouble while being around him, and those people he had messed with, well they were the worse ones, people who tortured and butchered everyone who try and cross their way.

Jeff shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed while rubbing his eye's with both his hands, he yawned lightly, got off the bed and started to get dressed, he couldn't let Randy get in his mess, the mess he got into years ago, he wanted to be a responsible man for what he have done, and kept thinking he deserved it all, deserved the abuse he was receiving, but Jeff didn't tell Randy his full story, the pub where he works the owner is one of the guys that he has to give money too, he's working to pay his debt. Which it was more than just 500 Dollars so much more.

Jeff slowly made his way out of the room, down the hallway, and to the front door. He made his decision, '_it's my mess nobody else's' _he said to himself, opening to door and making his way out Randy's apartment.

He closed the door and leaned up against it, it was still pitch black outside and he deep down he knew that if he made his way back to his 'place' he would certainly find Tyson waiting for him, checking if he got his money or not.

He decided to get shit over with and started to walk down to his 'place' un aware of what might be waiting for him this time, he knew it was to be hell since he wasn't there, and to keep Tyson waiting it was not a good idea.

It only took him about 30 minutes to walk over to his 'place', he was relieved to see that a huge black SUV was not parked in front of his garage, '_maybe he came a bit early and didn't bother to wait, I need to get this sorted once and for all I need to man up and get matters in my own ha' _ his thoughts were distracted when someone from behind him said "Ah so my little whore finally decided to come back" this voice was deep and sounded a bit pissed .

Jeff couldn't believe his ears, he felt himself shiver a bit, he knew what was going to happen, a beating that will surely knock him out and who knows what Tyson had in his mind this time.

"I thought you ran away, Jeffery. I thought you were going to ditch everything and leave without even saying a proper goodbye to your dear friends" Tyson said from behind him.

Jeff turned around to face Tyson, it was enough to see his bulky figure in the dark and his tight white shirt "Tyson, I'll get paid at the end of the month, I'll give you everything I owe you just please for tonight let me be, I had a tough night"

Tyson smiled "A tough night you? What had too many cocks in your mouth to handle?"

Jeff didn't say anything he knew that whatever he said to Tyson it might make things worse for him.

"I thought so" he said grinning he quickly grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, his hand reaching up Jeff's neck "you know, if you weren't busy enough to suck your friends cock, I wouldn't be fucking pissed off at you I would have found you here read for me with your ass up high in the air waiting for my big fat cock to rip you apart! But you had to go to what's his name again Randal, Randy? It would be a shame if something happened to him because of your shit."

"Randy has nothing to do with me…" Jeff spoke and didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt Tyson's hand squeeze his neck tightly making it hard for him to breathe.

"Did I tell you, you could speak Bitch? Now I have a little job for you, and this involves Randal not getting a lot of shit, you either be my bitch and work for me till you get me every dime I gave you and Randal would be safe, but if you fuck this up, hell is going to get loose and I'll do worse things to him then I did to you understand?" Tyson said still his hand on Jeff's neck, with a huge grin plastered on his lips.

Jeff nodded still finding hard to breathe. Tyson loosened his grip from Jeff's neck, grabbed him from his shirt and dragged him all the way to his van, he looked around to check if anyone was there witnessing this act. When he confirmed no one was aware of anything he opened to back door quickly and pushed Jeff inside making sure that he'll bang Jeff's head against the car before pushing him in.

Jeff closed his eyes at the pain in his head had his hand over the place where he hit his head against the van he could already feel a huge lump forming underneath his palm.

He felt someone brush against his shoulder, as soon as he turned around to check whom it was he felt someone grab from behind and something covered his mouth and nose, he had no other choice either suffocate or breathe he knew it was anaesthetic, his vision started to blur and in a matter of seconds he was knocked out.

**: End of Chapter 3 :**


	4. Chapter 4

**: Scars : **

**Chapter 4:**

It's been already 3 weeks since Jeff left Randy's place. When Randy woke up to find him missing he got worried thinking that something might have happened to him, he searched for him everywhere.

Not knowing where Jeff was staying, he only had one choice where he could search the pub where he first saw him. Two days after Jeff went "missing" Randy decided best to check up on the pub.

It was about nine o'clock at night when Randy walked through the pubs door hoping he'll see Jeff in there. But disappointment hit him when he didn't see Jeff behind the counter where he was about few days ago

He saw the manager of the pub and decided to check if Jeff was due to working this week or if he even got to work these past few days. Yes Randy was indeed worried about him knowing he was in a shit load of trouble.

_He always wondered what made that little happy creature he remembers back in high school go down that road, Jeff was always a happy kid, he never let anything get to him, the more he got creepy looks from people the more he was proud of himself. Hell he even remembers how close Jeff and Matt where back in high school, though Matt and Randy never got along so well._

_Matt always thought Randy was going to hurt his little brother so he never trusted him, even though Matt does ha a bit of trusting issues._

_He couldn't believe anything that just happened to Jeff in only a few years' time, what could have caused him to do those things. Randy didn't want to think about what could have made him like this, fuck he didn't even want to know cause that shit was too much for him to take._

He walked over to the manager's door and knocked.

"Come in" someone said from behind the door.

Randy slowly opened the door and made his way in, closing the door slowly behind him, he stuffed his hand into his jeans pockets and walked towards the managers table, on the table there was a tag indicating that the managers name was " Darius "

"If you came here for a job we ain't got none" Darius said looking at Randy while holding a cigarette in his hand only a few inches away from his lips.

"No that's not why I came here" he said still standing up , while looking around the office, it was a mess, scotch bottles scattered around the room, it was foggy due to having no windows and Darius smoked in it, and his ash tray was filled with buds.

"Then tell me why you're in my office boy, I ain't got all day" Darius said inhaling a drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke making the room more foggy and difficult to breathe.

"I'm here to check on Jeff, has he been coming to work lately?"

"Who?" Darius said, this time he was flicking through his phone.

"Jeff Hardy?, the guy with a lot of colours in his hair" Randy said trying to keep his patience.

"Oh the little kid, no he does not work here anymore didn't need his sorry ass, couldn't even do a fucking job, anyway if that what you wanted to know you can now leave, I got no more time to waste on your stupid little questions about a stupid little kid."

Randy tried to stay calm and made his way out the office _"now that's a version of a fucking dick face" _ he said to himself walking through the dance floor, making his way out of the pub. He got out, lit a cigarette and started to walk down the street, fuck knows where he might end up.

"Hey, you wait up" a women said from behind him, he turned around quickly and saw a young women with blonde locks walking towards him. He already realized that she was a worker at that pub due to her clothing, black pvc skirt, half red tank top and a white boot all the way up to her knee's.

"I heard you're looking for Jeff right?" she said smiling lightly.

"Yeah I am…you know where he is?" Randy said hoping she'll give him the answer he wanted.

"Unfortunately no he hasn't shown up these past few days and I got worried, oh sorry where are my manners I'm Nami I work with Jeff, well now I am an ex co-worker" she said smiling again wildly and gestured for a hand shake.

"I'm Randal, an old friend of Jeff's" Randy said slowly shaking her hand.

"Listen Randal, I know what you're thinking who the hell is this chick, Jeff saved me from a load of shit, thanks to him I'm still alive, you see the workers in this pub, they don't get paid they just work here to pay their debts to Darius, and if it wasn't for Jeff Darius would have killed me and he came up with the idea of me working here to pay my debt."

"Okay…and basically Jeff worked here cause he had to give money to Darius" Randy said now confused as fuck, how many people did Jeff owe money too.

"Yes, I could take you to his place he could be there right now" she said smiling again.

"Oh yeah that would be great" Randy said smiling at her.

So they started to make their way down the road to Jeff's place, they talked about how Randy knew Jeff. And both of them seemed to have the same question as in how Jeff got himself into this shit load of trouble.

It didn't take them long before they stopped infront of a huge building that looked abandoned and a mess.

"This is where he stays, but from the looks of it no one is inside cause he usually has the lights on and trust me Jeff never sleeps at about ten o clock at night." Nami said

Randy made his way over to the garage and knocked on it "Jeff, it's me Randy open up", he received no answer and he knocked again for the second time "Jeff come on open up I need to talk to you" and yet for the second time no answer. He looked at Nami and she shrugged.

"Told you he's not here"

"Then where the fuck could he have gone than?!" Randy said feeling annoyed and pissed at the fact that Jeff just disappeared without nobody knowing where he has gone.

"I don't know, I don't live with him, have you tried to search at his mum's maybe he got everything sorted out with her?" Nami said looking a bit confused.

Randy shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his thumbs "No I don't think so, he could have gone there but there a slight percent that he did".

Nami shrugged and looked at her watch "Sorry Randy but I have to go I'm going to start work soon bye and hope you'll find him" and by that she started to walk down the street.

Randy shook his head _"this can't be fucking happening it's been 5 fucking days and no one seen him What the fuck!?"_ he said to himself punching the garage feeling pissed.

Three weeks has passed and no sign of him, the only place left for him to search was at Ruby's house. It was Thursday morning when he drove down to Ruby's house hoping he'll find Jeff there and everything sorted out.

Ruby's house was about 45 minutes ride away from his apartment, he hated that place brought too many memories of his mum and dad. When he was a kid their house was only like a 5 minutes' walk away from Ruby's, so he could easily see his childhood home from Ruby's house.

He finally got there and made his way through the small gate and down the path that led to the door, his palms were sweaty and he was nervous he hoped for the best that Jeff was there.

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard footsteps from the other end, the door slowly opened to reveal a women with blonde hair, and her features looked a lot like Jeff's.

"Yes can I help you?" she said in her soft tone, Randy recognised immediately who she was, Ruby, Jeff's mother. Her voice never changed and it always calmed him, she always showed respect to him, she loved him like her own son.

"Hello, Ruby it's me Randal that used to live down the road, I was wondering if Jeff is here?" Randy said trying to keep his voice calm.

Ruby looked at Randy and her eye's widen "Oh dear jesus, you have grown so much Randal, come on in dear" Randy smiled lightly and made his way inside still a bit shaky from her not answering his question.

"Have a seat dear" Ruby said smiling at him gesturing to have a seat on a sofa in their living room. This house brought Randy a lot of memories. He clearly remembers how many times he slid down the stairs with Jeff behind him, he smiled warmly at how much happy they were that time.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but Jeff left the house about a year ago, I don't know where he is nor if he's still alive, it breaks my heart to see my little baby that way." Ruby said sitting next to him.

He took a deep breathe and nodded _ "What the fuck where you thinking you fucking idiot!"_ he thought , "I met Jeff already Ruby but he van…".

"MUM! I'm home" Randy's words where cut off by someone walking inside the living room.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" the guy shouted Randy turned around to look at whom was in there and he saw Matt standing shocked and glaring at Randy sending daggers from his eye's through Randy's body.

**: End of Chapter 4 :**


End file.
